Like Fingerprints
by OACrutchfeild
Summary: "You still haven't figured it out? Kisses are like fingerprints. No two people kiss the same way. But you still don't see it." She drops him, moving away, looking strangely vulnerable, before running off. / Enemies AU!


_**Who wants enemies AU?**_

Kissing hurts.

"What? Don't you trust me, Chaton?"

"Not in the least."

She smiles at the hero tied beneath her, and her icy eyes widen with anticipation. "Good."

He glares at her, teeth bared. "Lady Luck, if you even think about it-"

"Think about what?" she tilts her head. "This?"

She leans down, brushing blood red lips to soft pink ones, gently, carefully…

He slams his forehead into hers, hard, breaking out of the yo-yo's bonds as she recovers from the shock of the pain.

But even though she loses the battle, Lady Luck decides to count today as a win anyway.

…

He blushes as she stares up at him with those huge eyes, and bites her lip. "Chat Noir? You saved me?"

"Well, of course, Princess!" he shakes off the blush. Sure, it's Marinette, and she's in his arms, and he may have been dreaming about this moment since forever, but he's Chat Noir now. Hero of Paris. He can't be blushing this much over a teenage girl.

"There has to be some way I can repay you," she whispers, voice hardly there.

Thoughts flash through his mind, and… yeah, the blush is back isn't it? Damn.

"Well?" she wraps her arms around his neck, smiling. "Anything I can do, say the word!"

"Kiss me…"

He doesn't mean for it to come out, but she smiles hugely, and lifts up to her tiptoes to kiss him, sweetly. For a moment, he flashes back to the previous night, and his kiss with Lady Luck… but while she tasted like iron and sugar, Marinette tastes like strawberries and a hint of espresso.

When she releases his lips, her cheeks are bright red. "We're even," she tells him, and goes inside the trap door, to her room.

…

He watches her laughing in the park, smiling brightly, like the sun. When she sees him, her smile grows. "Adrien! Hi!"

"Hi, Marinette," he grins. "You look lovely."

"You're so sweet." She reaches up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, the light reflecting off her earring. Her eyes are almost sad.

He puts a hand on her shoulder gently. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just…" her eyes drift down. "I'm scared you wouldn't be so nice if you knew me better."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not always very nice myself."

He shakes his head, and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "Marinette, you are the kindest person I know-"

She pulls his collar down and kisses him, harshly, with far more malice than when she kissed Chat Noir. He doesn't even have time to close his eyes and kiss her back before she pushes him away, shaking. "That's me. I'm not nice, Adrien. I'm vicious."

He blushes, and tries to say that no, no that was actually very nice indeed, but all that comes out is a string of stammers, and she turns to walk away, bright laughter gone.

…

He's terrified as she walks down the halls.

"Come out, come out, Chaton… don't you want to see me?"

No, no, he really would rather not. His ring's out of a charge, and she's at full power, spinning that yo-yo around at hyperspeed.

But still, he steps out of the classroom, fists up. "I won't let you hurt anyone, Lady Luck."

Her eyes flicker with doubt, and hurt. "Adrien."

"They don't deserve this whatever-it-is. Temper tantrum? It sure seems like a temper tantrum."

"Stop talking!"

"Why? You don't want to hear it?"

"Don't make me shut you up myself!"

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry, did you just threaten to kill me for saying you're wrong to attack people? Innocent people? You-"

She cuts him off by pressing him against a row of lockers, and… very gently, covering his lips with hers. "I would never kill you, Adrien. We're friends, right?"

"Friends who kiss, apparently," he murmurs, trying to figure out why either his crush or his enemy has kissed him every day for the last four days.

"You still haven't figured it out? Kisses are like fingerprints. No two people kiss the same way. But you still don't see it." She drops him, moving away, looking strangely vulnerable, before running off.

He could swear she was crying.

…

He sits at the top of the Eiffel tower, focusing on what she said. _No two people kiss the same way…_ It makes no sense, though, because… Because when Lady Luck kissed Chat Noir, it was almost the same as when Marinette kissed Adrien. And today, Ladybug kissed Adrien exactly the way Marinette kissed Chat Noir…

But that's not even remotely possible.

Is it?

"Please close your eyes."

He knows he shouldn't listen to a voice behind him that could be his enemy's or his true love's. But he does anyway.

"If you can't see me… maybe you'll figure it out."

The fifth kiss is light, hesitant. But this is a kiss he reciprocates, pulling her closer, and it gets stronger. Lady Luck. Marinette. His enemy. His friend.

When he opens his eyes, neither of them stand there. Instead, it's just a girl. A girl with jet black hair and bluebell blue eyes, who he might love if he didn't hate her. Who he might hate if he didn't love her.

Kissing hurts.


End file.
